I Love You
by Kunzaline8.27.10
Summary: An...interesting...story about Bombalurina and none other but the Rum Tum Tugger. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

_Where the hell is Tugger?_ I asked myself, wondering why he was late. _He knows we have a date tonight. He couldn't have forgotten, he knows what's coming. _At that moment, he walked in the den. Well, strutted really. Tugger never actually walks.

"I know, I know, I'm late. I'm sorry."

"No, no, you're not that late. I'm just very eager."

"And why wouldn't you be?" He said, sliding over towards me.

"So you're saying you're not?" I asked sarcastically.

"Absolutely not." He said, slipping his arms around my waist.

He pressed his lips softly to my neck, sending chills down my back. He slowly worked his way up my jaw until our lips met. We didn't waste any time. He brought himself closer and flipped us over so I was on my back. His breath grew heavier. So did mine. I flashed him a smile, and he started.


	2. Chapter 2

I could tell the sex drive was overpowering him. He wasn't thinking. His large penis was suddenly in me, until I pushed him away.

"God damn it Tugger, put a fucking condom on!"

"Jesus Bomby, sorry! I thought you wanted a friggin' kid!"

"God, no! I said I wanted one in a few MONTHS!" He rolled his eyes, but snapped on a rubber condom. He smirked at me and sauntered back over.

"Better?" He asked, over exaggerating.

"Yes. Shall we continue?" I asked, seductively.

"I think we shall!" He said excitedly. He slipped beside me again, rolling over, but this time I was on top. "Hmm, something's not right here," he said jokingly.

"Oh well." I said, leaning down for a kiss. He kissed back, but it wasn't like Tugger. Not like he just wanted sex, but it was actually passionate. Then he got more aggressive. He – not wanting to take his lips from mine – struggled to find where to put his penis. Of course, he's Tugger, he found it. He entered me once more, not hesitating at all. "Tugger," I moaned, as his penis forced into me again.

"Tugger?" someone repeated from the doorway. I sat up straight.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pouncival?" What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted.

"I-You-We. He did it with his MOM!" Pouncie shouted back.

"And I did it with a KITTEN!" I shouted back again. "A cute kitten, don't get me wrong." I added a little quieter. He winced at my words. Then his brown patched face puckered, his lower lip jutting out.

"Never mind," he said, trying to hide his face from me.

"Pouncival…" I said, getting up and walking over to him. He didn't move. "I'm sorry. I just don't think it would be fair to you." I said, hugging him.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a trembling voice. "We're perfect for each other."

"No, we aren't. I couldn't be fair to you, and I couldn't live with that. You deserve better than me," Silence followed. "What about Jemima? Or Etcetera?"

"Jemmie's with Alonzo. Cetty's with Tumble."

"Well…what about Electra? She's cute."

"I guess," He said, shrugging his shoulders under my arms.

"She is perfect for you," I said pushing him away so I could look him in the eye. "She deserves you," His eyes lit up at that. I think I even saw a hint of a smile. "Go get her," I said as he walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

I went back over to Tugger and lay down. "I feel bad," I said as he put his arm gently around me.

"I know," he said, kissing my forehead, "So do I."

"Why do you?" I asked, looking up.

"Because I'm not fair to you," He said, sighing.

"I'm not fair to you either," I replied. He rolled his eyes.

"Bomby, everyone likes you, you know that and just make them feel good, instead of rejecting them. You don't shove your junk in their faces just to watch them faint," he said.

"Um, I don't have 'junk.'" I told him. He rolled his eyes again.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah. I think I can start again now." He laughed.

"Alrighty then, here we go…again!"

"Third try," I said with a smirk. We started to kiss again, and I decided to play hard to get. I crossed my legs and closed my mouth. Tugger frowned. He pried my legs open with his hands and kissed me stronger than before. He laughed.

"I'll rape you if I have to!" He said, and I got the sudden feeling that we were being watched. I pulled myself reluctantly away from Tugger and glanced at the door.


End file.
